A vehicle control device is known that controls a vehicle depending on the corresponding conditions when the vehicle is traveling under the presence of a blind spot (refer to WO 2016/104198). The vehicle control device disclosed in Patent Document 1 detects an area of a blind spot from the vehicle, determines the relative priority between a route that a moving object which may appear from the blind spot area is following, and a route that the vehicle is following, and outputs a signal for controlling the vehicle in accordance with the determined priority.